


Neil vs. The Cat

by taecheeks



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecheeks/pseuds/taecheeks
Summary: Based onthis postwhere Andrew brings home a cat that doesn't like to share him with Neil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [I shared this on my blog](http://exyqueenday.tumblr.com/post/157864010737/andreil-and-their-cats-drabble-based-on-this-post) but I wanted to post it here. I was really nervous about writing Andreil for the first time, so I hope it is okay. I just really wanted to try it out since they are a lot different than who I normally write (and I am in love with them and in love with the idea of them owning a million cats that Andrew seems to be indifferent to but they are also his children.)

Neil shuffles through the front door of his dorm room. He is unsurprised to find Nicky lounged out on their living room couch, fingers deep in a bag of chips. He only glances at the flickering television before dropping his duffle bag by the door and padding off to see if Andrew is in the room.

His body aches, his muscles throbbing and tight across his shoulders. He had barely slept between his late night practice the night beforewith Kevin and his early morning run, and had to listen to Kevin’s rant on not over doing it while they ran through drills after breakfast. 

He finds Andrew on top of the desks, the window beside him cracked open enough to let the warm wind in and the cigarette smoke circling from the hand propped onto his knee out. Andrew only flicks his eyes up at him for a moment to acknowledge his presence.

Neil doesn’t say anything, instead he stares at the ball of brown fluff in Andrew’s lap. Andrew’s fingers are tucked into the fluff, and in the quiet of the room, Neil can hear the purrs from across the room.

“Another one?” Neil asks as he rests against the door frame. The corners of his lips twitch, threatening to pull up into a smile that matches the warmth in his chest. Andrew had been indifferent to the first two cats Neil had brought home, but it was him who showed up to the dorm two weeks later with bags and bags of toys and treats. And it didn’t take much time for Sir Fat Cat to win the cuddle war with Andrew. Neil finds the cat perched on Andrew’s chest while he sleeps more time than not. 

Andrew looks back at him as he flicks his cigarette towards the opened window without response. 

“We aren’t even supposed to have cats here,” Neil tells him, waving a hand around to gesture the dorm room as he makes his way towards them. He snatches the cigarette from Andrew’s fingers. Sir Fat Cat is on the bed, and the disapproval of their new furmate is clear in his eyes. 

“I don’t care,” Andrew says as he blows the smoke towards Neil’s face. Neil doesn’t care either. He sort of loves coming home to find another unfamiliar cat in the dorm, and how Andrew just looks at him like he hadn’t been the one to sneak in five cats whenever Neil mentions it. 

“What’s it’s name?”

“Stabby!” comes from the living room. A moment later, Nicky pops up in the doorway. There is no shame on his face for eavesdropping. “Stabby the Tabby Cat.”

“I named her Striped Cat,” Andrew says, ignoring Nicky as he scratches his fingers through the cat’s fur, which is marked with lighter brown stripes across her torso and around her face. She rocks her head up, knuzzling against Andrew’s palm, the purring growing louder.

“I like Stabby,” Neil says, nodding in approval. The last cat Andrew had snuck in had been a bright orange cat with yellow stripes, and Andrew had called it Orange for a week before Nicky and Neil finally won with Foxy Queen. 

“Right?” Nicky chuckles, but his smile fades into something more like a grimace after a moment. “It clawed me when I tried to pet it.”

“You deserved it,” Andrew says, scratching behind the cat’s ears as if it to reward her for it.

Nicky grumbles something under his voice as he pushes away from them and heads back towards the living room. 

“Stabby,” Neil says, reaching down to tuck his fingers in the thick fur near Andrew’s. “It is fitting.”

“Shut up,” Andrew grumbles.

His usual retort is just starting to form at the tip of his tongue before both of Andrew’s hands are curling around his collar and tugging him forward to shut him up. 

+*

Stabby the Tabby sticks. Neil doesn’t miss the glint of amusement in Andrew’s eyes every time he whispers the name to call her over to him. 

Or the ghost of the smile on his lips every time the cat hisses at Neil when he comes close. The cat hates him, frankly. He hasn’t risked getting clawed, but it is difficult to avoid when the cat sleeps on his side of his bed, eyes on Neil like he is goading Neil to try and take his spot back. 

Neil glares back, feeling slightly foolish a he is locked in this eye death match with the cat. He can feel Sir Fat Cat and King Fluffkins watching this stare down from the corner of the room, the light of the moon outside shining in just enough to make their eyes glow. 

“You know,” Neil grumbles, padding over to the bed until he is close but still a safe distance away from dangerously sharp claws. He can hear Andrew’s soft breathing where he lays on the far side of the bed, his back pressed against the cool wall. “You don’t have to get off the bed, just make room for me.”

Stabby the Tabby just looks at him, and Neil can practically see the lift of a brow thing Andrew does in the cat’s expression.

Neil frowns, sinkng down into a crouch so he is eye level with the cat. “I’ve had a long day, practice kicked my ass, and I am tired.”

_ You’re not the only one who wants to sleep next to Andrew, _ Neil thinks to himself as he glares at the cat. The cat only looks at him until it yawns, her body stretching out to take up more of the bed.

Neil moves closer and Stabby doesn’t hiss, instead her claws dig into the sheets and she lets out this quiet, threatening growl noise that Neil had no idea cats could make.

“I’m not giving up,” Neil angry whispers at the cat, hoping his voice is quiet enough not to wake Andrew. But he moves, fingers clenching into the pillow and face turning more into it that Neil does end up giving up, shuffling out to the couch with two loyal, nicer cats following behind him.

In the morning, he wakes to the smell of coffee and the sound of dishes clattering softly against each other. He stares blurry eyed up at the ceiling, grimacing some at the discomfort coating his back. A heavy weight rests on his chest, and he doesn’t hesitate to tuck his fingers into the soft fur of Sir Fat Cat. Foxy Queen lays between his legs, face tucked under his shin. 

“Morning,” he hears before Andrew is leaning over the back of the couch, a mug of coffee in his hand. Neil shifts up until he is sitting so he can take the mug offered to him between his palms. Sir Fat Cat meows in annoyance as he tumbles onto Neil’s legs, waking Foxy Queen. 

“Your cat hates me,” Neil grumbles in response. Andrew’s fingers slide over the back of his neck, a soft pressure that distracts Neil from the way Andrew’s eyes search over his face. There is nothing in his eyes to tell Neil what he is looking for, but the touch soothes the ache in his neck. 

“Her and I have that in common,” Andrew tells him, fingers pressing in harder before he leans further over the couch to brush a kiss to the corner of Neil’s mouth. He moves his hand as he stands and heads back towards the kitchen. 

“We need a bigger bed,” Neil grumbles, resting an arm on the back of the couch as his eyes linger over Andrew’s strong back, hidden by the soft material of a shirt Neil is pretty sure is his. 

Andrew scoops up another coffee mug into his hands before turning to face Neil again, his back resting against the kitchen counter. He doesn’t respond as he sips at his coffee.

+*

It happens again.

This time, Neil is ready for her.

Andrew is asleep by the time he gets out of the shower, his face half hidden in the pillows, and one arm underneath his head. His other hand is stretched across the bed, fingers resting on Stabby the Tabby’s spine. Stabby is awake, eyes wide and watching Neil as he quietly walks into the room. 

His arm bands cover his arms, his gloves protecting his hands. He can’t say much about the rest of his body being protected, but he has been through a lot worse than a cat scratch. He stares at the cat for a moment, sucking a in a breath before heading over the bed.

“You’re going to let me sleep in my bed,” Neil grumbles quietly. But as he stalks towards the bed, bracing himself for the impact of claws as he reaches for the cat, Andrew shifts and curls his hand into the middle of Stabby.

With his eyes closed, Andrew shifts across the bed and lifts Stabby between his body and the wall. Neil stills, frowning at him as Andrew turns back onto his side. The cat doesn’t move. 

“Get in bed,” Andrew grumbles, a hint of annoyance in his sleep filled voice. Neil nods to himself, before stripping off the arm bands and gloves.

With the cat between the wall and Andrew, the space between them is small as Neil shifts onto the mattress enough that he won’t risk falling off the edge while asleep. Andrew’s hands are curled against his front, his bony fingers pressing into Neil’s chest. He can feel the warmth of Andrew’s soft breathing against his throat from how close they are. 

A dip at the end of the bed alerts him of another cat joining them, and Andrew’s legs curl until their pressing against Neil’s. Neil rests his hand between them, careful not to touch Andrew until Andrew curls his fingers wrists and plants his hand over Andrew’s hip.

“Yes or no?” Andrew mumbles quietly, his lips breezing over Neil’s throat. Neil nods, humming slightly before he feels Andrew’s fingers warm underneath his shirt. It is a simple touch, just his fingertips resting against his bare skin, but it is enough. 

Neil glances over Andrew, giving Stabby the Tabby a smug look before exhaustion makes his eyes heavy, and he falls asleep with Andrew almost completely pressed up against him. 


End file.
